


Fragment of Whispers

by orphan_account



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-22
Updated: 2011-03-22
Packaged: 2017-10-17 05:23:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin is a young teenager living in a difficult, household environment. She already feels stressed out and mentally scattered, but when she meets Len within a mirror in a mysterious room of her attic, her life takes a drastic turn. Will Len change her life for the better--or worse?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fragment of Whispers

**Author's Note:**

> An unexpected fic from me. It's quite violent (Rin goes insane, let's say,) and has a wee bit of romance, but it's dramatic, definitely. There's one more-than-the-rest violent scene, so erm... I wasn't sure whether or not to make this at a higher rating. Just prepare yourself, in case you have a weak stomach.

_Fragment of Whispers.  
_  
There was always something about that room. Something… Something special about it. I felt it one day; no, I _noticed_ it one day. I've always felt it, but never realized that it was different than every other room. I always came to the room when I couldn't think straight or if I was particularly bothered by something; just to get away from my family and to be by myself, wallowing in my thoughts and feelings, those of my own that would keep myself sane…

The room was old. Dark. Dusty. There was a neat but tattered bed in the far back; dressers and desks, chairs, rugs set out around the room… And to the left was an old-fashioned mirror; obviously ancient and most likely an antique, although it was quite simple in design.

But that's where I felt it the most.

I wandered up to the room one day, right after I figured out that strange sensation was there.

I placed my hand on the brass doorknob and opened the wooden door and it creaked open; dust flying around and swirling up my legs. Clearing my throat, I walked forwards, the floor squeaking beneath my feet with every step I took, as if the floor was ready to give in and let me crash through.

Yet I casually walked over to the mirror and observed myself.

But it _wasn't me._

 _It was a boy._

"Who are you?" I asked, keeping my voice steady and leveled. The boy turned around and looked at me, a slightly surprised expression on his face. He raised his eyebrows and opened his mouth, but then lowered his gaze to his—my feet, as if he were embarrassed.

I eyed the image in the mirror suspiciously, not changing my stoic expression, as thoughts and questions entered my mind: How come he looked like me, but wasn't imitating my every movement? Why was he even there? How could that be? This is a mirror, so it should be _my_ reflection—it should be me. But why wasn't it?

 _How silly._

"Do you have a name?" I asked again, figuring that I was probably dreaming or imagining things. Maybe I was crazy—things have been going more stressful with the family these days. Maybe all this frustration had gotten to my head and I was seeing things because of it.

The figure in the mirror looked up, and then frantically started tracing his finger against the mirror's surface. He did it several times and it came out, backwards, as _re-n_.

…Len. That's his name—left.

"My name is Rin—right." I told him, sitting down on the floor, my fingers leaving prints on the dusty floorboards. 'Len' did the same.

The said boy nodded enthusiastically, bending forward as if he were bowing. Without hearing anything come from him, it seemed as if he were having a seizure or something. But then he hit his forehead on the mirror—or whatever.

I jumped; a small sound of surprise escaping my throat as he made some other odd, indescribable noise, rebounding back as his hands flew to his forehead and he writhed in pain. I stared at him with slight worry and caution; he seemed to be hurt.

"Are you okay? Can you speak?" I asked him, and started to reach out with my hand, but was stopped by the mirror's surface. I flinched and took my hand back quickly.

The boy shook his head, sadly frowning as he rubbed his forehead gingerly, back and forth.

I furrowed my brow and then he started to wave his hands back and forth, pointing to his mouth and shrugging constantly.

"What?" I said, and 'Len' moved his mouth, as if he were talking.

But I heard nothing.

"Can you speak or not?" I asked, and he tilted his hand side to side, cocking his head. I studied him carefully; his messy blonde hair, pulled back into an odd ponytail. He had a round face, (unusually) large eyes, and a small nose and mouth. He seemed to blush somewhat often. In other words, he was "cute".

In fact, he looked like me, almost, which would make sense considering I'm looking and talking to a mirror.

"Never mind," I muttered and got up, starting to walk away. I heard a thumping noise and turned around, the boy on his knees with his hands pressed to the surface of the mirror. His face was pleading; mixed with sorrow and loneliness, his lips quivering.

I felt something tug at my insides.

"What is it?" I said quietly, and he didn't say or move, but he just stared sadly at me. His eyes seemed to scream "stay with me" but I wasn't sure; I'm probably _still_ dreaming. This is all just a dream, so I'll wake up soon. I'll just…stay with the boy till I do.

"Fine, I'll stay with you." I murmured and walked back to the mirror, and 'Len' immediately perked up, his face becoming bright and cheerful as if he were saying, "really?" It was like he was a dog.

I sat back down and 'Len' smiled at me happily, placing his hands on the surface, pressing them hard. His chest started to move up and down fast, and at first I thought he was having a stroke, but then once his head touched the mirror too, I saw tears fall from his face and he started shaking. His hands started closing as if he was trying to grasp something, but the mirror's surface was in the way. He covered his face with his trembling hands, and I began to get incredibly nervous as his actions seemed more intense. He faced me, tears filling his eyes and falling freely. I gasped as he attempted something of a smile, and then his mouth moved and formed some words I couldn't make out.

The only word I picked up was 'you'.

…

 _Shiny silver._

"Rin, what are you doing?"

"Put down that knife, Rin."

"Rin! Stop it, don't do that…!"

 _Pale white._

"Rin, don't you—"

"Give me that knife, Rin, right now—!"

 _Deep flow._

"We should have taken her to the doctor—look what she's doing!"

"Rin, _stop it!_ "

"She's crazy!"

 _Trembling; falling apart._

"Ah-! Rin, stop…!"

"Stop her!"

 _Falling…Falling…_

…

I killed Meiko.

"I killed Meiko." I told 'Len', my hands shaking. "I killed her, Len, _killed her_."

'Len' stared at me with confused and frightened eyes once a twisted grin crossed my face.

He mouthed the word 'why'.

"Heh. I don't really know what got into me…" I muttered; the grin still plastered to my face as I got comfortable on the floor in front of the mirror.

'Len' tilted his head to the side, but then lowered his eyes to the floor. He remained silent.

I am going crazy. I killed my guardian and I am seeing people in mirrors. No—I _am_ crazy.

"Len, what do I do?" I asked him, a pained smile on my face as I stared at the floor. I glanced at 'Len' and he shrugged.

"Stay here," he said.

I paused abruptly and looked up at him.

"Did you just…?"

 _Did he just speak?_

Len tilted his head at me again and blinked.

"Stay here with me," he repeated and I stared at him hard.

I felt the adrenaline in me begin to rush through my veins as I reached up to touch the mirror's surface.

Is he really…?

Len glanced at my face to my hand, and he carefully lifted his hand to mine, spreading his fingers out so that it seemed as if our hands were touching. I looked at Len in the eyes and something told me that he was really there, and wasn't just a figment of my insane mind.

For once, I didn't feel so empty. I felt almost complete, as if Len were my missing half. As if he had one part of my heart and I one of his… As if when we came together, we were whole; complete.

I felt so close to Len and we were, but…

I felt so distant at the same time.

…

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

I glanced up, a blank expression on my face.

"I wasn't looking at anyone, Miku-neechan." I told her, and turned back to my hands, resting in my lap.

"Yes, you were. I saw you." Miku countered defensively, fear apparent in her eyes.

I stared at Miku, and she started shaking violently.

"Don't you come near me, Rin…! You killed—"

"Shut up."

Miku stared at me as a twisted grin spread across my face. I clenched my fists and smiled at Miku, something beginning to snap inside of me; thread by thread.

"Y-you killed Meiko-neesan!" Miku cried, pointing at me. "You're crazy! Crazy!"

I smiled a bit softer, yet my fists were still clenched, the nails digging into my skin.

"Insane, too! You _need_ to see a doctor!"

 _Yes, I should._

"You—you shouldn't even be ali—"

And then my hands grasped her cold, fragile neck.

…

"What is wrong, Rin?" Len asked me and I sighed heavily, gripping my bangs with my fingers, twitching from anticipation.

"I just nearly strangled Miku-neechan." I panted, a wry smile creeping onto my face. I stared at my hands, shaking; my body, trembling. "Luckily Kaito-niisan stopped me..."

Len looked at me strangely and pointed to his neck.

"You strangled someone?" he asked, and I nodded, a faint smile on my face.

"Haha… I did, almost..."

"..." Len paused, staring at me, silently.

Neither one of us talked as I attempted to calm my breathing, ragged and hyperventilated-like.

"Rin," Len spoke, and I looked at him.

"Yes?"

"Are you okay?" His face fell, sad, and he looked down at his hands. "You don't seem like yourself."

"I'm never like myself anymore." I told him, my pulse picking up as I stared at my wretched hands, the ones that kill. "Something in me changed; snapped. I feel crazy-like my mind is everywhere at once-"

"Rin."

I glanced up at Len, who was giving me a very serious look. His eyes were dark yet pleading, and instantly, I felt myself calm down as I stared into his irises; a blue that reflected mine years ago-young and bright. Mine were dull now.

"You need to calm down," He told me, and I furrowed my brow as he placed his hand on the mirror. Spreading out his fingers, he placed his other hand on the mirror too, and pressed his forehead against the surface.

I watched him in confusion until he said quietly,

"Place your hands on mine."

I did so.

"And your forehead."

I did that too.

"And look into my eyes."

Again, I obeyed him.

"Now relax."

He stared at me intently, as if he were trying to brainwash me-which I am pretty sure he could do at this point-and I felt my heart race faster; but not because of my insanity, but because...

 _We're so close, so close..._

"Len..." I whispered as I felt more uncomfortable as my face grew a bit hotter, but he shook his head and mumbled,

"Don't. Clear your mind, Rin."

I couldn't help but to stare at his face, which is what he told me to do, but more in an attracted way...

His eyes made my heart lurch, his calm but concerned expression tugged at my insides, his voice lowered and quiet seemed to make me feel much different than usual, and seeing his soft, moist, parted lips made me want to kiss him...

I winced, cursing myself for such undesired sexual thoughts.

I'm never this way-wanting love or lust.

...But then what way am I?

...

 _Rin, stop it now._

I gripped the knife in my hand, shaking, as I stepped towards his bedroom.

 _Stop it..._

He never liked me. He thought I was bratty, stupid, and annoying.

 _Don't do it, Rin._

I placed my hand on the doorknob and turned it quietly, my heart beating out of my chest.

The blood in my ears was rushing fast and my heart was pounding, but I pushed those distracting thoughts away as I opened the door.

 _Rin..._

The room was quiet and empty except for him, sleeping soundly.

I stepped over, the floor creaking beneath my feet and weight, and approached his side.

I stared at his blue hair, his sleeping face, and his vulnerable position.

 _Don't do it._

He stopped me from killing Miku-that bitch. That obnoxious girl who always won over the hearts of fans and got what she wanted from being so special... The oldest child, getting more respect, responsibility and love.

I was left with the scraps, the unwanted pieces of love that were only pity.

 _He deserves to die._

I raised my arm, holding the knife, but my conscience said otherwise.

 _Rin, stop it now. Don't do it!_

I lifted my arm back farther as my hand shook more violently, the knife nearly slipping from my grasp, yet I gripped it tighter and smirked as my knuckles turned white, cracking, like lightning in dry air within the silence.

 _Rin!_

As my heartbeat seemed to fill the room up with sound and noise, I aimed for his chest.

 _Don't do it!_

At the instant where his eyes flew open, the knife had just pierced his skin, causing a strangled and pained scream to rip through my ear drums, and red substances to stain my face; my twisted-with-insanity face.

...

Luka came in the moment he screamed.

She stared at me for a split moment while I was hacking away at Kaito's hair with the knife, scraping the skin off his face as he screamed in pain more loudly.

She told me to stop and started pulling at me, but then I ended up stabbing her too.

Their screams felt good in my ears yet it hurt at the same time.

They fell to the ground, panting and covered in blood, their clothes and skin ripped open, and all I could do was stare at them and my hands, dirtied with their blood as the knife fell to the floor, ringing in my ears, and my eyes wide open, the insane grin on my face, and the fact that I just killed two more people within my family constantly haunting my mind and entire being.

...

"Len, what do I do?" I asked him in desperation, my hands still covered and stained with my family's blood. Len looked at me carefully, observing my appearance.

"Rin, what _did_ you do?" Len questioned, worry in his voice, but complete concern in his face.

I looked at Len and started laughing to myself, staring wide-eyed at my hands.

"I...I killed Kaito-niisan and Luka-neesan, Len. I killed them too..."

"You...killed them?" he repeated and I nodded fast, my entire body beginning to shake.

"I don't know why no one has called the police on me. I don't know why they aren't locking me up. I don't know what I'm doing-I don't know why I'm even _alive_ , but-"

"Rin, look at me."

I looked at Len and he stared at me like he did the other day.

I felt myself calm down inside, but it wasn't enough.

He placed his hands to the mirror and everything like he did that one time.

I did the same, and I felt complete again. At peace.

"Len…I don't know…what…to do…" I told him quietly, and Len didn't change his face expression.

"…If…" He started and I looked at him again as he continued. "…If you don't leave this room, maybe…" My eyes widened as he continued, placing his hands over his heart. "…maybe you'll be fine here…"

"Len—"

"…with me…"

His face softened and his smile was warm, as were his eyes, and I couldn't help but to feel that certain emotion inside—

I started to cry.

"Len, I _know_ I shouldn't leave this room because I might end up hurting— _killing_ —someone again, but…! If I stay here, I'll go just as insane!" I cried, holding my face with my hands, the coppery scent of blood fogging my senses. "It's useless, what if I end up killing you too and—"

"Rin, Rin, calm down!" Len told me in an urgent tone and he pressed his hands to the mirror again. "There's no way you could kill me, if…" he paused, and I glanced at him through my tears. "...if I'm in here, but…!"

"That's part of the reason!" I yelled, the tears falling even more freely than before. "If I can't even be by your _side_ , let alone _touch_ you, what worth is it having you here anyways?"

"R-Rin, don't say—" a terribly sad face immediately crossed Len's face, so sad that it almost made my heart drop into my stomach, but the feeling disappeared just as fast.

I slammed my fist against the cold surface of the mirror and screamed, " _It's just no use!_ "

Len jumped before my eyes, falling backwards as I continued to slam the side of my fist against the mirror. He kept calling out my name for me to stop, but all it brought back were the voices of my family saying the same to me, which only made me want to slam it even more.

"Rin, please stop, don't do this—"

"I don't know what's wrong with me, Len, but—" I slammed my fist against the surface again and this time it cracked. Len's image rippled. " _I can't stop myself!_ "

"Rin, you _have_ to stop; the mirror, it's—"

My fist wouldn't stop impacting the mirror. I kept pounding and slamming it till the mirror cracked even more. Len kept telling me to stop but my hands wouldn't stop. One hand was smashing while the other was pressed hard, so hard, against the remaining glass, covering Len's hand that kept trembling. I kept my head lowered as I screamed and cried so that Len didn't have to see my hideous, blood-stained face, but I longed to see _his_ face—in fact, he wasn't even saying anything now, but instead, was whispering my name.

"Rin… Rin…"

My fist slowed down, gradually, beginning to leave blood stains on the surface of the mirror from the cracked glass, but I dismissed the stinging pain. Panting, I tried to calm myself down, but it seemed like whenever Len did that, it helped me better than me doing so myself. I glanced up, carefully, but instantly, I regretted doing so.

My heart stopped for a moment; it had lurched so much it hurt. I gasped, but my throat was so dry that it hurt also.

I touched the broken mirror with my right hand, the one that wasn't injured, and trembled.

 _Len was gone._

His image had disappeared. It was gone, completely. All that was there in the broken fragments was my image—a girl who had gone too far with her inner desire.

The usual face that used to be there; happy, smiling, and kind, was replaced by a scared, insane, and bloody face.

 _I was scared._

Partly because of myself, but mostly because Len wasn't there. Where had he gone? He wasn't there in the mirror; he had told me to stop, but I didn't so—

 _Was he gone forever?_

The tears reformed in my eyes and began to fall again as I cried out in a strangled voice, "L-Len… Len, where did you… Oh, no…"

I pressed my forehead against the mirror and placed my hands carefully to the surface, in hopes maybe he would do the same, but nothing was there but my own.

 _He was gone, and all because of me._

"Len… Len… Oh, Len, no, come back… I'm sorry I…"

Then I felt something brush by the back of my neck, something cold and smooth, like silk, or fingertips. I gasped, and looked up, seeing Len's broken image in the mirror.

"Len!" I breathed, and he shook his head, tears in his eyes too. His image began to fade second by second, and he wouldn't say anything.

"Len, please say something! Why are you…"

His eyes softened and he smiled at me, a pained smile, and right before he disappeared into me, he whispered,

 _Thank you for staying with me_

And just like that, he was gone, gone from the blackness of my world and life, and left me alone, alone, in that terrible world of my own.

 _-END: Fragment of Whispers-_

**Author's Note:**

> ...Poor Rin.


End file.
